77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
September 24th
Things happening that day and this day in history. Upcoming *Peruvian Armed Forces Day (Peru) *Hoshana Rabbah - Hoshana Rabbah is known as the last of the Days of Judgment which began on Rosh Hashana. In History *768 – Charlemagne gets crowned the first King of the Franks. *1180 – Manuel I Komnenos, last Emperor of the Komnenian restoration dies. The Byzantine Empire slips into terminal decline. *1645 – Battle of Rowton Heath, Parliamentarian victory over a Royalist army commanded in person by King Charles *1664 – The Dutch Republic surrenders New Amsterdam to England. *1674 – Second Tantrik Coronation of Chhatrapati Shivaji Maharaj. *1780 – Benedict Arnold flees to British Army lines when the arrest of British Major John André exposes Arnold's plot to surrender West Point. *1789 – The United States Congress passes the Judiciary Act which creates the office of the United States Attorney General and the federal judiciary system, and orders the composition of the Supreme Court of the United States. *1830 – Belgian Revolution: A revolutionary committee of notables forms the Provisional Government of Belgium. *1853 – Admiral Despointes formally takes possession of New Caledonia in the name of France. *1869 – "Black Friday": Gold prices plummet after Ulysses S. Grant orders the Treasury to sell large quantities of gold after Jay Gould and James Fisk plot to control the market. *1877 – Battle of Shiroyama, decisive victory of the Imperial Japanese Army over the Satsuma Rebellion *1914 – World War I: The Siege of Przemyśl (present-day Poland) begins. *1932 – Gandhi and Dr. B. R. Ambedkar agree to the Poona Pact, which reserved seats in the Indian provincial legislatures for the "Depressed Classes" (Untouchables). *1946 – Clark Clifford and George Elsey, military advisers to U.S. President Harry S. Truman, present him with a top-secret report on the Soviet Union that first recommends the containmentpolicy. *1948 – The Honda Motor Company is founded. *1950 – Forest fires black out the sun over portions of Canada and New England. A blue moon is seen as far away as Europe. *1957 – Camp Nou, the largest stadium in Europe, is opened in Barcelona. *1957 – President Dwight D. Eisenhower sends 101st Airborne Division troops to Little Rock, Arkansas, to enforce desegregation. *1960 – [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(CVN-65) USS Enterprise (CVN-65)], the world's first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier, is launched. *1968 – Swaziland joins the United Nations. *1973 – Guinea-Bissau declares its independence from Portugal. *1996 – Representatives of 71 nations sign the Comprehensive Nuclear-Test-Ban Treaty at the United Nations. *2005 – Hurricane Rita makes landfall in the United States, devastating Beaumont, Texas and portions of southwestern Louisiana. *2007 – Between 30,000 and 100,000 people take part in anti-government protests in Yangon, Burma, the largest in 20 years. *2009 – The G20 summit begins in Pittsburgh with 30 global leaders in attendance. It marks the first use of LRAD in U.S. history. *2013 – PB ends the countdown with How to Pronounce Horse ebooks, revealing its connection to @Horse ebooks and unveiling the next stage in their project: Bear Stearns Bravo. Speculation *A Peru location has been hinted at in various places. The date would be significant if so. Category:Research